Secrets Of The Heart
by Java Junkie1
Summary: Luke and Lorelai finally discover what everbody has known for years.
1. Default Chapter

SECRETS OF THE HEART.  
  
Luke and Lorelai finally discover what everybody has known for years.  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
It's been busy this morning. thought Luke to himself. It was already 8:30 and it was the first few minutes he'd had to stop and rest since six this morning. It then occurred to him that his most loyal customer had not yet arrived. As if on cue, she entered the diner. The door swung open with its usual ring of the bell.  
  
"Morning Luke!" She looked fresh and clean, her cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling. Not quite sea blue or even sky blue today but a radiant colour like that of a jewel, the sapphire. She was wearing Luke's favourite tight jeans and her usual tee, this one was pink bearing the words - bite me!  
  
Embarrassed to have been caught staring, he only grunted in return. Not at all put off Lorelai resumed her usual chatter, "It's a beautiful morning!" With a cheeky grin she turned and faced the counter again, "Isn't it a beautiful morning Luke?"  
  
He blinked twice before answering, it certainly wasn't like Lorelai to comment on pleasantries like the weather. "Someone's being unusually nice this morning." He emphasised some words so it came across as a question.  
  
Lorelai's features immediately became serious, it was her best version of the 'don't mess with me, I'm un-caffinated face'. She held put her huge green striped mug, "Fine. I'll skip the pleasantries. Coffee please!"  
  
"No"  
  
Without looking at all surprised Lorelai feigned confusion, "What? I don't think I heard you properly.Could you speak a bit louder?"  
  
Luke shook his head, "I said no Lorelai."  
  
"Awww, Lukie. Just one cup?"  
  
Luke frowned, "It's Luke."  
  
Lorelai grinned, she always liked to irritate coffee boy, "Hey, you should put a sign outside. 'Lukie's Diner'.it definitely has a nice ring."  
  
Giving in, Luke filled her cup with coffee, "Drink it and shut up."  
  
"That's not nice," Lorelai pouted.  
  
Luke shrugged, "What can I say? I'm not a nice person."  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth to protest, but it was just then that she spotted a displayed cake. "Can I have some pie?" Lorelai asked, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"At this time of the morning?"  
  
"Why not?" Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"No" Luke replied for the second time that morning.  
  
Lorelai pouted sulkily, "Sookie let's me have pie."  
  
"Do I look like Sookie to you?"  
  
Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again when Luke interrupted. "No wait, don't answer that," Luke plonked a piece of warm apple pie in front of her with a grunt. Lorelai sighed and settled down to eat her cake, but only picked around the edges of it with her spoon. "Why are you in such a grumpy mood this morning?"  
  
"Why are you in such a happy mood this morning?" Luke countered.  
  
"Because it's a Friday!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"You hate Fridays!"  
  
"Yup, but why?"  
  
"Dinner with your parents," it was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Ding! Ding! You win the round," Lorelai replied sarcastically.  
  
"So dinner was cancelled?"  
  
"Another five points awarded to Mr Danes and that concludes the game for tonight."  
  
There was a brief silence, "Refill please."  
  
"One cup is enough."  
  
"Do you know what could happen if I don't have more?"  
  
"You know, one of these days I'm going just hook you up with an iv." Luke shook his head with a grin.  
  
"You know, I think that is a damn good idea."  
  
"You would" Luke replied.  
  
Lorelai mocked surprise, "Are you insulting me?"  
  
"Take it how you like," Luke replied unhelpfully.  
  
"Ha! I don't care, just give me more coffee."  
  
"If your diet stays this way, one day it could kill you." Luke lectured.  
  
"Do you have a picture?" Lorelai asked, "Cause I love pictures."  
  
"No, I don't have a picture."  
  
"You're no fun today."  
  
Sardonically Luke replied, "Why on earth would you think that?"  
  
With a sigh of resignation Lorelai stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder, "I've got my coffee, now I'm going. Happy? I'm outta your hair for the rest of today."  
  
"I think I'm floating."  
  
"If I wasn't so insulted I'd be laughing, " Lorelai paused at the door, "Cya bunchie!"  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
Rory spotted her Mom on the street and ran to catch up, "Mom!"  
  
Lorelai turned around and smiled, "Hey hunnie"  
  
"You didn't wait for me," Rory said accusingly.  
  
Both girls resumed walking as Rory fell into step with Lorelai. "The coffee was calling." Lorelai said sure that her equally coffee addicted daughter would understand.  
  
"You could have waited!"  
  
"Did you expected me to sacrifice my caffeine dosage to wait for you?" Asked Lorelai incredulously.  
  
"I am"  
  
Lorelai tucked a strand of hair behind Rory's ear, "You poor, befuddled child."  
  
"I am not befuddled," a small voice said indignantly.  
  
With a grin Lorelai launched into a length of incomprehensible speech, "Are you critically referring to the elephantine collections of the supreme Shoshido equilaterum?"  
  
"What?" She halted in midstep, even Rory's Ivy League brain could not decipher her nonsense.  
  
"You are befuddled!" Lorelai triumphed.  
  
"Now I am. Why did you have to befuddle me?" Rory whined.  
  
"Because you didn't wait for me this morning." Lorelai explained patiently.  
  
Rory blinked, "But you didn't wait for me!"  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
"Hurry up, hurry up," Lorelai muttered to herself as she steered the car towards the Independence Inn. Her banter with Luke had cost her precious time she needed to get to work punctually, she checked her watch, late again. The Jeep seemed to be moving a kilometre an hour, when Lorelai finally pulled into her parking spot reserved for the manager outside the Inn. Grabbing her bag, mobile and handful of files she ran inside, awkwardly due to the black heels she was wearing. The familiar sounds of the Inn filled her ears as she dropped her stuff on the main desk.the phone started ringing.  
  
Lorelai looked pointedly at Michel who immediately put his hands up in front of him, "I will not," he said quickly in his French accent.  
  
"Answer the phone Michel." Lorelai tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang for the third time.  
  
"Never."  
  
"If you treasure your life, you will pick up that phone," Lorelai threatened with a grin.  
  
"I despise you," Michel replied with a sneer looking thoroughly annoyed as he lifted the phone.  
  
Satisfied that Michel could handle it from there Lorelai went to the kitchen. "Sookie!"  
  
"How you doing sweetie?" Sookie replied with a smile, "Here try this." She held out a spoonful of sauce.  
  
Lorelai tried it without hesitation, "Mmmm Sookie, this is so good. What is it?"  
  
"Choc raspberry sauce, I wanna serve it with the crepes tomorrow morning."  
  
"I wanna have a bath in it."  
  
"Usually your fantasies are lot dirtier than that."  
  
"I left some factors out of course."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
Lorelai eyed the rest of the sauce greedily. "No, that's for the guests." Sookie told her firmly.  
  
"Ok." Lorelai agreed with an innocent smile.  
  
"And I don't want you to touch it while I'm fixing up the roast." Sookie said suspiciously.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't you worry, she won't be touching anything," Michel entered the kitchen.  
  
"One of the guests is being an incredible pain, I said I'd put the Colossal Boar on the phone right away."  
  
"You didn't," Lorelai gasped.  
  
"No, I didn't," Michel looked disappointed.  
  
"Good, I'll be right there."  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
"So then this guest tells me that he wants his bed remade with new sheets, because the ones he's got are wrinkled." Lorelai said dramatically.  
  
"The nerve of some people." Rory chimed in.  
  
"So I told him that I'd send my staff up in a few minutes."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"But then he insisted that the manager comes up and remakes it himself."  
  
"He didn't!"  
  
"He did!" Lorelai exclaimed, "So I went up and he was like, I thought I asked for the manager! Have no doubt I let him know who the manager was, then he requested that I give him a neck massage.I told him it wasn't in my work description."  
  
"Ugh! Well I'm happy to say that my day was at least a little better than yours" Rory said sympathetically.  
  
"Tell me about it." Lorelai sat forward eagerly.  
  
She answered in three words, "Tristan came back."  
  
"I thought you didn't like him!"  
  
"He's not such a bad guy.he's been through a lot."  
  
"He called you Mary!" Lorelai looked puzzled.  
  
"Okay, so he gave me a hard time. But he's changed." Rory replied earnestly.  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Well I trust your judgment sweetie, just be careful ok?"  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
Lorelai grinned and flicked on the TV, an commercial came on advertising who-knows-what came on singing in an annoying high pitched chipmunk voice, "Don't be silly, be a smarty, come and join the nazi party."  
  
Rory groaned, "Change the station."  
  
"The things that are said these days!" Lorelai agreed.  
  
Rory gave her a strange look, "What about all the things you say."  
  
"Bah!" Lorelai shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You haven't seen my strawberry lip gloss lately have you?" Rory asked as she checked in her jacket pocket.  
  
"No." Lorelai's voice drifted off unconvincingly.  
  
"Mom?" Rory asked again.  
  
"You should try checking in my underwear drawer." Lorelai hinted.  
  
"Thief!"  
  
"I only borrowed it, so technically I'm not a thief.besides I paid for it."  
  
"Don't worry, I've already forget about it," Rory added.  
  
"Forgotten about what?" Lorelai grinned.  
  
Rory looked at her watch, "Forgotten about the time, I gotta go."  
  
"The Franklin?" Lorelai inquired.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Yep, Paris decided to put on her crazy personality today"  
  
"Ok, give me a call if you need to get picked up."  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
Lorelai walked down to Doose's Market, enjoying the brisk night air. It was nice to get out, even though she didn't have Sookie or Rory to keep her company. Both were busy tonight so Lorelai decided to hang out on her own tonight, she had thought of inviting Luke over, but decided not to as he wasn't in too good a mood earlier today. Lorelai looked wistfully over at the diner before entering the supermarket and heading straight towards the lolly aisle. She grabbed several bags of red vines, mars bars, jelly jubes and chuppa chupps and paid for them at the counter. Tonight she planned to have a veg out night, with lollies and a video or two which she already had at home.  
  
Putting her keys in the door lock, she twisted and heard it click open. Soon Lorelai was positioned comfortably on the couch in her pajamas with a wide variety of wrappers around her as an old favourite played, Bridget Jones's Diary. She sighed and stuffed a chuppa chupp in her mouth, this was the perfect movie to watch if you were feeling a bit lonely. Within 2 hours the movie was finished and Lorelai was bored, she had already pained her nails earlier and that left nothing to do. It was only 9:30 which was too early to go to bed, Lorelai frowned and hit the couch with her fist grumpily, she was boooored, bor-ed!  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed Luke's.  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
If you've read this far please make a comment - this is my first fan fic and any suggestions, praise or critism will help me write my next chapter. Remember reviews are a wonderful thing. . . almost as good as coffee.  
  
More Coming Soon. . . 


	2. Irish Coffee

IRISH COFFEE  
  
Chapter Two of Secrets Of The Heart.  
  
*x* *x* *x* *x* *x*  
  
Things were quiet in the diner and Luke sat at the counter, wondering if he should close up for the night. Just then the phone rang, snapping Luke out of his daydreams, he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Lukey." Lorelai winced, bad move – Luke hated to be called that. To her surprise he didn't comment.  
  
"Lorelai, what's up?" He sounded surprised.  
  
"Nothing is up, that's the problem. I'm bored Luke!" She whined.  
  
"Where's Rory?"  
  
"At a Franklin meeting."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Entertain me Burger Boy" Lorelai pleaded.  
  
"That's Mr. Burger Boy to you."  
  
"Can I be Miss. Burger Boy?"  
  
"This is silly."  
  
"Of course it's silly, but you have to admit it's entertaining."  
  
"I'll admit to nothing."  
  
"You know what? I feel like an Irish Coffee."  
  
"Irish coffee?" Luke's voice was questioning.  
  
"Yep. 'Cause only Irish coffee provides in a single glass all four essential food groups: alcohol, caffeine, sugar and fat."  
  
"Sounds unhealthy."  
  
"Reckon you could whip one up?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Reckon you could whip one up?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"With whipped cream on top?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"With extra chocolate sprinkles too?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll have to call a random phone number and hope I don't get Kirk."  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
Lorelai started pressing numbers into the phone and Luke could hear them beep across their connection, a few more and they would get disconnected.  
  
"Fine. Come on over, I'll make you one."  
  
"Nah, it's ok. I'll find someone who will make me one."  
  
"Really, it's ok Lorelai. I'll make you one."  
  
"I could just call Sookie."  
  
"Look, I'm getting the ingredients out. . ."  
  
"Alright, if you insist." Lorelai grinned and hung up the phone.  
  
*x* *x* *x* *x* *x*  
  
Luke mentally slapped himself as he hung up the phone, how did he get pulled into this one. He didn't even have the slightest clue how to make an Irish coffee! The diner was all closed up: the door was locked, the chairs stacked on top of the tables and Luke was. . . in his singlet??? With a grunt Luke jogged up the stairs to his apartment and put on a flannel shirt as he usually did, but then he noticed an old surf tee lying at the back of his cupboard, maybe today was the day for a little variation. He pulled off the flannel and put on the tee, would Lorelai like it?  
  
He jogged back down stairs, unlocked the door, and positioned himself casually on one of the tabletop stools with a newspaper. Not long after he heard the familiar jingle of the door opening. . .  
  
It was funny, Luke had never seen Lorelai in her pyjamas before. She looked kinda cute in her pink flannel pj bottoms, white tank top and fluffy winter jacket. . .  
  
"I thought wearing flannel was my job."  
  
"I guess we decided to trade jobs today," Lorelai replied noting his tee.  
  
"I guess," a silence followed.  
  
"So, Irish coffee?"  
  
Luke turned red, "I don't know how to make them."  
  
"That's ok, I'll settle for normal coffee then."  
  
"What did you say an Irish coffee was?"  
  
"Alcohol, caffeine, sugar and fat."  
  
"I can see why it appeals. . ." Luke thought a minute then went out the back.  
  
He came back with a slice of chocolate cake on a plate.  
  
"Chocolate cake!" Lorelai squealed.  
  
"And strawberries. . . dressed with daiquiri."  
  
"Yum! That covers the alcohol, sugar and fat. . ."  
  
Luke set a cup of coffee next to the plate in front of her, "I guess that for fills all the requirements."  
  
"I love you Luke!"  
  
Luke shifted uncomfortably and Lorelai turned red, "I mean - "  
  
"Don't worry, I understand." Luke interrupted.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep, I'm just an extension of the coffee pot. You love the coffee and the coffee is attached to me."  
  
"Luke. . ."  
  
"No, it's ok Lorelai. You don't have to explain anything."  
  
"But that's not what I meant!"  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
Lorelai grinned, "Ok then, new topic."  
  
"What crazy topic is Lorelai Gilmore going to bring up this time?"  
  
"Let's see. Pairing unusual words together and I have come up with the words. . .hmmm. . .Luke. . . and pick another unlikely word Lorelai. . .aha! Shopping! The new topic is Luke and shopping."  
  
"Hate to disappoint but Luke here," he points to himself, "Doesn't shop, so that won't make too good a conversation."  
  
"That's too bad, I wanted to take you shopping."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No, no, no."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes."  
  
"Stop. This is insane, you're saying the same things over and expecting a different result each time. My answer is final, no."  
  
"Party pooper," Lorelai pouted and Luke could feel himself softening.  
  
Now in full ranting mode Luke continued, "I mean, what is the point of buying nice clothes all the time, after all, in the end beauty is only skin deep. . .or so they say."  
  
Lorelai grinned, and Luke knew she was going to make a joke about what his rant, "I'm tired of all this nonsense about beauty being only skin-deep too."  
  
Luke blinked, *she was agreeing??*  
  
Lorelai continued, "I mean, that's deep enough. What more could you want, an adorable pancreas?"  
  
*Ha! So much for an agreement, it was just a joke after all.*  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong," Luke began, "But didn't the fine line between sanity and madness just get finer?"  
  
"Are you calling me insane?"  
  
"Maybe. . ."  
  
"Better be insane than boring!" Lorelai retorted, her tongue poking out at him.  
  
"Deranged fanatic!"  
  
"Conservative!"  
  
"Loony!"  
  
"Monotonous!"  
  
"Cracked!"  
  
"Unadventurous!"  
  
"Over enthusiastic!"  
  
"Conformist!"  
  
"Batty! Unhinged! Disturbed! Unbalanced!"  
  
Lorelai butted in, "Hey wait! It's my turn, you just had four goes in a row!"  
  
"Tough luck. Learn to play the game." Luke replied with a snort.  
  
"Cheater!" Lorelai spat at him.  
  
"Sore loser!" Luke retorted just as quickly.  
  
Jess appeared at the stairway leading to the apartment not looking at all pleased, he turned to go back upstairs when he saw them but decided to add a smart comment first, "Shhhh. . .Remember your indoor voices children."  
  
"That boy. One day I'm gonna. . ." Luke trailed off.  
  
"Gonna what?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Throttle him?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"That's always an option."  
  
Lorelai settled down to eat her food and Luke only too happy to watch, here he was with his best friend in the world and he was content for now. The only thing that could possibly make him happier at this moment, was if Lorelai was eating an apple instead of cake and drinking tea instead of water. Unhealthy food, though Luke, equals an unhealthy heart.  
  
*x* *x* *x* *x* *x*  
  
Next chapter coming soon. . . Lorelai will find out she's diabetic, and that Luke is a cross dresser and. . .don't freak, I'm just pulling your leg. But there was a serious lack of Rory-ness in this chapter, I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. . . Help make my day, click the button below and write me a review!!! 


	3. What A Hunk Of Meat

WHAT A HUNK OF MEAT  
  
Chapter Three of Secrets Of The Heart.  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
Note: Quite a few people have asked me not to pair Rory with Tristan. This is basically a short note to let know that nothing is decided for Rory yet: as you can see I've left it open to all possibilities. It could be Tristan, it could be Jess, Dean or even a totally new character. We'll see. . .  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
Rory grumbled to herself as yet another careless student nearly knocked her books out of her arms as she made her way down the hall to her locker. Finally she reached locker number 219 and shifting all her books to one arm, turning the lock certain ways until she heard the familiar click of it opening. Rory stashed all her books inside and got her English books out for last period.  
  
"Neat locker you have there, Mary," Rory didn't need to turn around to figure out who was talking.  
  
"I thought you would figure it out by now, but obviously you're not clever enough, my name is Rory. Not Mary, not anything else, RORY!"  
  
Tristan grinned, "Ok Rory. Wanna hang out tonight?"  
  
"Sorry, I've got better things to do." Rory apologised and slammed her locker shut. "Gotta go to English now. Later Tristan."  
  
"Later."  
  
Tristan leant against the lockers and watched her as she rushed off to her next class, he didn't feel the need to inform her that he was also in the same English class. *Let her be surprised* he thought as he headed off in the same direction.  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
Mr Medina stood at the front lecturing the class about the how the writing styles of different authors varied. Rory, as always, was diligently taking notes on anything important that was said and Paris, who sat beside her, was doing much the same. There were a few sniggers from the back, the occasional pop of bubblegum and the incessant clicking of ballpoint pens but otherwise the class remained undisrupted. It wouldn't last long.  
  
Someone knocked on the door and casually stepped inside, Rory looked up. Him again. Mr Media smiled, "Nice of you to join us again Tristan. Late as always, but courteous enough to show up at least."  
  
"It was really no problem," Tristan replied smartly.  
  
"Yes, but it could present a problem for the rest of the students in this class who want to learn," reminded Mr Medina. Turning to face the class again he introduced the newcomer, "Class, this is Tristan Du Grey, most of you know him, some don't, but you all will in the end."  
  
Tristan winked and swaggered down the back to find a seat, one that was conveniently set behind Rory. She purposely ignored him, turning her attention back to her notes and continuing her writing. Within minutes a piece of scrunched up paper flew over her shoulder and landed on top of her book, she stared at it intently for a minute before un-scrunching it.  
  
'Hello Mary, surprised?'  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
Rory jumped off the school bus, just missing the puddle along the curb. She raced towards the diner knowing that it was where she would find her mom. She opened the door and looked at the tables expecting to see her mom there, no such luck.  
  
"Hey Rory," Jess called from across the room.  
  
Rory walked up to the counter and sat down, "Hey."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You should rephrase that as 'what's down?'"  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Life's cruel."  
  
"Tell it to God."  
  
"He has a short attention span."  
  
"Here," Jess slid a cup of coffee over to Rory who accepted it with a delirious smile.  
  
"You know exactly how to make a girl happy."  
  
"By giving her coffee?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So no more flowers or candy these day, huh?"  
  
"You got it, mister."  
  
Rory sipped at her coffee and sighed contently, Jess just shook his head and grinned.  
  
"What?" Rory asked him.  
  
Jess shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
"You're watching me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What's so interesting?"  
  
Jess sounded amazed, "You came in here all grumpy, and one cup of coffee later and you're fixed."  
  
"It's a lifesaver. Indirectly you're a lifesaver too, seeing as you're the one who gave me the coffee." Rory explained.  
  
"Glad to be of service."  
  
Rory drained her cup and stood up, "Gotta go, I said I'd meet Lane, I'll see you around?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you around." Jess replied.  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
Rory got home at 6 after hanging out with Lane to find her Mom lounging on the couch lazily, whilst staring with much concentration at the coffee maker. Rory took this in, and looked confused.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Hey hun," Lorelai replied but otherwise didn't acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh, I'm trying to use my physic powers to bring the coffee pot to the couch."  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Nope," Lorelai shook her head and finally turned to face Rory. "Come here sweetie," Lorelai patted the couch, "I wanna talk to my baby, how was your day?"  
  
"It wasn't too bad, today I learnt the code of the schoolyard, the rules that every girl needs to follow in Chilton. Let's see. . .don't tattle, always make fun of those different from you, never say anything unless you're sure everybody feel exactly the same way you do. What else have I left out?"  
  
"Ahh, the joys of peer pressure."  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Rory agreed.  
  
"This calls for pizza!"  
  
"Pizza and baseball!"  
  
"Baseball?"  
  
"Yup. Dean asked me to watch him play tonight."  
  
"Mmmm, spunky boys in matching outfits, sounds a treat - sure to attract the likes of Miss Patty and Babette."  
  
"I can think of only one way to avoid questions."  
  
"What's that?" Lorelai asked curiously.  
  
"Disguises!"  
  
"I bags John Lennon!"  
  
"No fair! I wanted John Lennon!" Rory whined.  
  
"Maybe disguises aren't that good an idea."  
  
"I'm sick of fighting over the John Lennon costume all the time."  
  
"Totally. So is it still pizza or do you feel like Luke's?"  
  
"Luke's. I wanna burger."  
  
"Burgers it is." Lorelai picked up her bag and Rory's coat, "Here put this on, it's cold out already."  
  
*×* *×* *×* *×* *×*  
  
Rory and Lorelai were just settling into their seats when Luke came over to take their orders.  
  
"Coffee?" He grunted.  
  
"Do you even need to ask?" Lorelai grinned at Rory.  
  
"I'm still clinging to the hope that one day you'll say, 'No, I prefer herbal tea.'"  
  
"Only in your dreams Mister."  
  
Luke ignored this comment and turned to Rory, "What else do you want?"  
  
"Pancakes with ice-cream and maple syrup."  
  
"Would you like a side of lard with that?"  
  
"If you got it, whack it on." Rory quipped.  
  
"Mmmm, make that three."  
  
"But there are only two of you."  
  
"You obviously haven't met Dorothy." Lorelai said.  
  
"I won't ask."  
  
"You don't need to, Dorothy is my new friend, say hello to Dorothy." Lorelai pointed at the empty chair.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to have grown out of having invisible friends when you left kindergarten."  
  
"I'm Peter Pan, I never grow up." Lorelai recited.  
  
Grumbling and shaking his head, Luke headed to the kitchen.  
  
Rory pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and placed it in front of Lorelai, "I got an invite today."  
  
Lorelai looked down and mused, "Madeline's 17 t h Birthday. . ."  
  
"Can I go?" Rory inquired  
  
"You know you don't have to get my permission sweetie."  
  
"Why can't you be strict and mean like other mothers," Rory mocked annoyance.  
  
Lorelai humphed in fake annoyance, "Now Rory, I'm letting you go but I have rules."  
  
"That's more like it!" Rory cheered.  
  
"No beer, spirits or alcohol of any kind, you hear? That's for Mommie's and Daddies,  
  
and kids with fake Ids."  
  
"Awww, but Mommy."  
  
'No buts missy."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"My decision is final do you hear me?"  
  
Rory laughed, "I've never heard you talk like that before."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"All strict and bossy.'  
  
"Well, there's always a first for everything. Can you pass me that metal thingy? You know with a shovel on the end?"  
  
"You mean a spoon?" Rory asked as she held it out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! That's it." Lorelai grinned.  
  
"Wonder what's taking the pancakes so long.." Rory wondered  
  
Lorelai looked at her, then stood up and walked towards the kitchen door.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Luke warned from inside as he picked up two plates of pancakes as ordered and swept out the door.  
  
Lorelai trailed behind him like a puppy, her eyes never leaving the pancakes. He placed them on the table and Lorelai lowered herself onto her chair slowly so that she was kept at eye level with them. Her fork poised readily to attack as soon as Luke moved away.  
  
Luke didn't move, "I want you to eat these pancakes, not play with them."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And eat it sensibly, in a way that your mother would approve of."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Good." He stepped aside  
  
Lorelai grinned evilly and stabbed her fork through the middle of the stack, "Die pancakes!"  
  
"Hey Luke?"  
  
There was a grunt.  
  
"Did you know that when I was a little girl all I wanted was a baseball mitt, and every time I asked for one my mother would buy me another Barbie. The last time I asked for one, my Dad said 'no' again, so I held my breath until I passed out and banged my head continuously on the dinner table. The doctor suspected that I had inflicted brain damage on myself."  
  
"Lorelai, what's the point of this story?"  
  
"That I like stories."  
  
Rory grinned, "Did she forget to mention that occurred only last year?"  
  
"No, she said she was a little girl." Luke looked pointedly at Lorelai.  
  
"Well, she lied!" Rory grinned again.  
  
"Evil child," Lorelai muttered.  
  
"I am nothing but the spawn of the devil."  
  
Lorelai grinned at her, "Nice comeback! Where did that come from?"  
  
"Oh you know. . ." Rory shrugged.  
  
Lorelai suddenly looked disinterested, "Where did all my pancakes go? You stole them didn't you!"  
  
"You ate them all Mom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
[Cut to the baseball game]  
  
Lorelai and Rory were seated in the bleachers, their supply of lollies beside them eagerly awaiting the beginning of the game. Both were rugged up warmly in fleecy track pants and woolly coats. Lorelai even wore a beanie, whilst Rory sported a scarf.  
  
"Go Dean! Go Rippers!" Rory yelled.  
  
Lorelai glared at Rory and yelled over her, "Go Taipans, whoo Luke!  
  
"Shhhh." Someone called out behind them.  
  
Subdued Rory sat back in her seat and clasped her hands together.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lorelai inquired.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, praying?" Rory joked.  
  
"It's no use praying now, I already did the same thing and we can't both win."  
  
"Actually Mom, I was praying that no one gets hurt."  
  
"Look at that hunk-a meat Rory! Isn't he chunky?"  
  
Rory looked sickened, "Is that what you call good looking guys? We're not at the butchers you know."  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've never been into a butchers before."  
  
"I think this calls for an excursion sometime."  
  
"Yeah, where's the nearest butcher?"  
  
"Let's ask Luke after the game."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They huddled together and sat back to watch the game as the first whistle blew. 


End file.
